ML
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Mata mereka melotot ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kise/ "Apakah kalian sudah pernah ML?" / (tolong lihat genre dan bersihkan dulu otak anda ketika membaca fic ini) Complete!


**ML**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Ini hanya humor, tolong jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saat membacanya. OOC(s), rush, typo(s), dll**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Hal itu terjadi ketika mereka sedang beristirahat. Saat itu mereka sedang duduk santai di lapangan seraya meminum minuman mereka. Terkadang, ada pula yang asyik mengobrol ria.

Awalnya demikian, sebelum pertanyaan Kise Ryouta menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Mata mereka melotot ketika mendengar pertanyaan _absurd_ yang dilontarkan teman mereka. Dari mana Kise mendapatkan pertanyaan se-abstrak itu?

"Ulangi pertanyaanmu, Ryouta," perintah Akashi, tatapannya tajam dan benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ha? Memangnya aku mengucapkannya kurang jelas, ya? Baiklah, kuulangi lagi. Apakah kalian sudah pernah ML?"

Nah, 'kan! Pertanyaan abstrak itu muncul dari mulut seorang Kise Ryouta. Anak paling polos dan hobi di-_bully_ oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dan itu jelas mencengangkan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dari mana Kise bisa mendapatkan pertanyaan se-abstrak itu? Kalau Aomine yang bertanya sih, mungkin Akashi dan lainnya akan melempar Aomine dengan bola basket. Tapi kalau Kise? Jelas mereka bingung mau melakukan apa dengan anak ini.

"Kau dapat pertanyaan itu dari mana, Kise?" Aomine bertanya, terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kise tak mengerti.

"Jawab saja, Kise-_kun_," kali ini Kuroko yang berbicara, wajahnya terlihat lebih datar dan benar-benar mengerikan.

"Dari teman sekelasku, tentu saja. Murasakibara-_cchi_ juga tahu, kok!" seru Kise pada mereka, mencoba meyakinkan mereka melalui ucapannya.

Mereka pun menatap Murasakibara, meminta kejelasan. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah berkutat dengan _snack_ kesayangannya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan mereka.

Menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatapi—atau dipelototi? Ia pun mulai berhenti memakan snack kesayangannya. "Apa? Aku tak tahu apa-apa, kok. Kise-_chin_ yang selalu berbaur dengan teman sekelas."

Ah, iya, mereka lupa. Murasakibara hanyalah raksasa tukang jajan yang selalu mesra dengan _snack_-nya. Jadi, mau ada badai atau gempa mendadak ia tetap tak peduli selama _snack_ masih berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sudah pernah ML?" lagi-lagi Kise bertanya, membuat mereka terdiam dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi merah mendadak —kecuali Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara tentunya.

"Hentikan bertanya hal itu, Kise." Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, wajahnya memerah—terlihat jelas bahwa ia malu mendengar pertanyaan Kise.

"Kenapa reaksi kalian begitu, sih? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Jawab saja iya atau tidak." Kise mulai kesal, terbukti dari suaranya yang meninggi akibat menahan emosi.

Mereka pun saling tatap—mencoba berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata. Kise sendiri heran, apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya? Setelah mereka saling tatap, mereka menggeleng pelan. Memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Kise lontarkan.

Alis Kise naik sebelah. Tatapan tak percaya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Kupikir kalian sudah pernah ML. Teman-teman sekelasku rata-rata sudah pernah ML."

Jawaban Kise jelas membuat mereka syok setengah mati. Seluruh teman sekelas Kise sudah pernah ML? Astaga, dunia ini sudah mulai gila!

Belum sempat mereka memulihkan syok yang melanda mereka. Mereka dikejutkan lagi oleh pertanyaan Kise yang lainnya. Membuat mereka kembali jantungan ketika mendengarnya.

"Tapi kata temanku ML itu enak, benar begitu?" Kise bertanya dengan raut wajah polos. Membuat mereka tak enak jika harus mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya, menjawab pertanyaan Kise dengan kikuk. "Kudengar, sih, begitu."

"Hoo ..." Kise mengangguk paham, kemudian mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau ML itu enak, lantas, kenapa kalian belum pernah mencoba?"

"Aa ... itu ...," lagi-lagi mereka bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Karena itu tidak baik, bisa membuat orang ketagihan." Akashi menjawab dengan ragu, yah, dia juga belum mengerti benar tentang hal ini. Tetapi setidaknya dia tahu sedikit dari teman sekelasnya yang hobi bergosip (bukan berarti Akashi juga ikut menggosip, tetapi hanya menguping dari jarak dekat).

"Oh, iya! ML memang membuat orang ketagihan. Apalagi kalau ada _topping_ di atasnya," Kise berkata dengan nada berapi-api, membuat mereka semakin merinding.

Bukan nada semangat Kise yang membuat mereka merinding, melainkan pengetahuan Kise tentang ML yang benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa Kise diberitahu oleh teman-temannya. Tetapi mereka tak menyangka bahwa Kise diberitahu sampai sejauh ini. Kise sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Kise-_chin _..." Murasakibara menatap Kise miris, kalau begini tak ada lagi orang yang bisa di-_bully_.

"Nah, karena kita belum pernah ML, bagaimana kalau kita ML bersama saja? Aku tahu di mana tempat ML yang enak." Kise berbicara dengan nada riang, senyum pun tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Oh, Kise. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa teman-temanmu sedang syok tingkat tinggi? Mungkin sekarang mereka lebih syok lagi ketika mendengar perkataan nista terlontar dari mulut Kise.

"Hoi, Kise. A-apa-apaan itu!" seru Midorima, sudah tak tahan dengan obrolan nista ini.

"Hee? Apanya yang apa-apaan? Ikut saja, Midorima-_cchi_. Aku yang traktir. Kebetulan di sana harganya murah-murah."

"APAA?" mereka berteriak, kecuali Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko, tentu saja. Mereka bertiga berteriak dalam hati, bukan lewat mulut.

Penasaran, Kuroko pun mulai membuka suara. "Memangnya tempat seperti itu ... ada? Di mana itu, Kise-_kun_."

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kise riang. "Kita 'kan ML-nya di Rumah Makan Mr. Shun. Rumah makan yang baru buka itu~."

Aomine melempar botol minumnya yang sudah kosong. "Hoi, Kise. Jangan bercanda! Masa kita mau ML di rumah makan."

Kise mengerjap, kemudian menatap Aomine bingung. "Bukannya Rumah Makan Mr. Shun itu satu-satunya yang menyediakan menu lontong, ya? Tentu saja kita makan di sana, Aomine-_cchi_. Memangnya mau di mana lagi?"

Otak lelet Aomine masih berpikir. Masih bingung dengan hubungan ML dan lontong. Sedangkan Akashi dan Midorima sudah mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Kise. Murasakibara tak peduli, Kuroko masih tak mengerti.

"Jadi, Ryouta ...," Akashi menatapnya kalem. "Yang kaumaksud ML itu makan lontong?"

Dahi Kise menekuk heran. "Tentu saja. ML itu singkatan dari makan lontong. Di sana banyak sekali _topping_-nya loh, ada bawang goreng, kerupuk, dan lain-lain."

Mereka pun menghela napas lega. Ternyata Kise masih tetap polos dan itu menenangkan mereka. Habisnya, kalau Kise sudah mulai tidak polos lagi, siapa lagi yang mau di-_bully_? Murasakibara? Kuroko? Tak ada yang berani membuat Murasakibara marah atau Kuroko yang akan meneror mereka setiap malam. Itu menyeramkan.

"Memangnya kalian pikir ML itu apa? Kupikir kalian paham apa yang kumaksud."

Wajah mereka yang tadinya lega kini berubah menjadi pucat. Jika mereka menjelaskan ML yang mereka pikirkan, maka akan ketahuan betapa kotornya otak mereka.

Jadi, siapa yang hobi berpikiran kotor sekarang?

* * *

**a/n: wkwkwkwkw, ini abstrak bukan main XD sebenarnya ini terinspirasi ketika aku sama ketiga temanku ngikut seminar internet sehat. Terus, si pemateri malah ngomongin ML, bukannya tentang internet, karena aku bosen dengernya, makanya aku plesetin ML jadi Mengangkat Lemari, temenku ketawa, terus temenku yang satunya bilang gini. "salah, ML tuh yang bener Makan Lontong." Dan dari itu aku dapet inspirasi /dan kenapa jadi curhat gini?  
well, thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
